Sark
Sark is a villain in Kingdom Hearts II. He is the Master Control Program's second-in-command. His first appearance was as a villain in Disney's Tron. Originally portrayed by David Warner in the movie, as was the MCP, he and his master are voiced by Corey Burton in the game. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Tron (1982) A powerful program who doesn't serve any user -- just the MCP. Commander Sark is pretty harsh to any program that tries to resist his master's power. Story Sark and the Master Control Program are the main antagonists of Space Paranoids. Sark has been made a Heartless commander by the MCP, empowering him even more. Not much of Sark is heard of after his first appearance, where he begins to de-rez Donald and Goofy in front of Sora, and imprisons the three in the Pit Cell. Not long after their imprisonment, Sark is called up by the MCP and suggests that Tron be de-resoluted, but the MCP wants to keep Tron because the latter has access to the password of the DTD database. His second appearance is at the boss battle against the MCP. Strangely enough, here, despite having met before, Sora cannot remember Sark's name until Tron refreshes him. The normal Sark is fought, along with his Identity Disk. Weakened, he tells Tron that they could have made a great team, but Tron flings his Identity Disk at him and knocks him unconscious, as he is more or less a program, and programs can't be killed, only deleted. Not long after, the MCP revives him and grants all his functions to him, causing him to enlarge. Sora and Tron battle Sark and the MCP, and defeat both by deletion. Appearance Sark, like Tron, appears to be a grey-skinned human male under his armor (which is also grey). His armor is similar to Tron's, with minor differences, the most notable being the fact that the circuitry patterns are red and glow orange, as opposed to Tron's blue ones that glow cyan. The circuitry on Sark is also much more complex than Tron's and sports a "V"-shaped symbol in several places, including his chest, crotch, helmet, and knees. Sark's helmet attaches to his armor and covers every part of his head except for his face, unlike Tron's. His Identity Disk seems to be attached to his upper back. Face-wise, he is identical to his writer, Ed Dillinger, also played by David Warner in the movie. Personality Sark seems arrogant and selfish, as he wanted to de-resolute Tron. He does seem to care for Space Paranoids. He is strongly loyal to the MCP and is referred to the MCP's second-in-command. Origin Sark originated from the 1982 movie Tron. He was the Commander of the MCP's army and overseer of the Game Grid. When Tron, his user Flynn, and another program, Ram, escaped the Game Grid, Sark was ordered to round them up. After a battle between Tron and himself, Tron's Identity Disk cut through Sark's head. The MCP restored him, giving him all his functions to stop Tron. When Flynn defeated the MCP, Sark was de-rezzed along with him. In Battle fr:Sark de:Commander Sark Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Space Paranoids Category: Villains